A need exists for a means to rid the sheet of warp yarns in a slasher of foreign matter including lint, string and other debris prior to passage of the warp sheet into the sizing tank of the slasher downstream from the creel on which several section beams of warp yarns are supported.
The objective of the invention is to satisfy this need of the art through provision of a simple, economical and efficient vacuum cleaning system for the creel or inlet section of a slasher upstream from the sizing bath, so that the sheet of warp yarns is subjected to two vacuum cleaning operations before entering the sizing tank of the slasher.
Some examples of the patented prior art relating to cleaning systems for textile machinery and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,861; 2,835,103 and 3,267,970. These patented systems are not adaptable to the creel section of a slasher and if employed would tend to interfere with the duties of the slasher operator or attendant. In this connection, a feature of the invention is that the vacuum cleaning system on the creel section of the slasher does not interfere with the operation or efficiency of the slahser and does not hinder the slasher attendant in his routine duties. The invention is characterized by extreme simplicity and minimum maintenance requirement.